Buffy the Miserable Slayer
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: rated G for now. In case you didn't notice it's a crossover with Buffy. Les Amis take a trip to out little Sunnydale...


Buffy the Miserable Slayer  
  
A/N: This is set in the fifth season of Buffy. I do not own les Mis or Buffy, but I do own this story and all the ideas that are part of it. Please e-mail me if you want to use any of it any where. I'm likely to say yes. This is my first Les Mis fic and one of my several Buffy fics. I will eventually update my others, just you know, not now. But I may not. Sue me if I choose the wrong one.  
  
Notes: *"lalalalala"* means talking in french  
'Lalalalala' means thoughts.  
The rest should be self explanatory.  
  
Chapter One: To start a plot  
  
"Dawn! Get ready for school!" Buffy called up the stairs. "You've got to leave in like five minutes!" She turned and popped a few slices of bread into the toaster; one of the few tasks she could accomplish in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm ready!" Dawn flew down the steps, her long mane fanning behind her. "It's not like they care if I'm late."  
  
"Well, I care and so does Mom."  
  
The brunette grabbed the bread from the toaster had even finished its job and took a mouthful. Swallowing she inquired, "So when is she getting back?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Not for a while, but that means that you have to get to school." The blonde flicked her hair back and picked up the tan back pack that lay by the door. "Let's go. Giles should be here any minutes and I have to get to collage too." She yanked open the door to see a very flustered Giles.  
  
"Ah, hello Buffy. We have a problem. I need you to call Willow right away." The Englishman stepped in, wiping his glasses in triplication during that small amount of time. Buffy knew to be worried.  
  
"Okay, what happened? And-"She was cut off as a group of very handsome men cautiously walked into her house, all silently taking in their surroundings. Once the shock wore off, the Slayer continued. "Who the hell are they?"  
  
Giles spun around, glasses in hand. "I would honestly don't know, but they seem to have jumped here by some sort of time transversal portal, right into my living room for one bloody thing! Do you know how disruptive it is to have a group of Frenchmen pop right into you living room while having your morning tea? Fortunately, a few of them seem to speak a little English, but not very much." He ran his hand through his graying hair and replaced his spectacles.  
  
Buffy chuckled and stared unabashed at the men. "Of course I don't. I don't drink tea in the morning. I drink coffee."  
  
Dawn smiled and took her bag out of her sister's hands. 'I guess I'm walking to school today."  
  
The Slayer tore her gaze from one of her guests, a gorgeous blond- haired, blue-eyed man and said, "Okay, but don't be late and be careful!"  
  
'I'm gonna be late anyway! But I'll go for Mom's sake."  
  
"Good." Buffy muttered, as the door slammed behind the teen. "So now what?"  
  
"We should call Willow and Tara and get them to help with our research."  
  
"Urgh. These Frenchies get a vacation from their lives and I get homework." Buffy shot a withering look at them. "But I must say they are cute. And Willow's in class."  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be in class as well?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who raised the bat signal. Will'll get my homework and notes. She does even if I'm there." She glanced at the golden- haired beauty once again and asked, "So which of them speak English? I almost feel guilty for ignoring them."  
  
Giles nodded and pointed out four of the men. "Perhaps we could get them something to drink? And I would like something as well. I could desperately use some of the excellent black tea Joyce keeps around.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Sure, but I'll be having something remotely American." She addressed the men. "You guys want something? Coffee, tea, water, juices... maybe some malt whiskey? Come on." She jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen and walked in, the men and Giles following. Meanwhile, the men where conversing to themselves quietly in French.  
  
One of the men was voted the liaison of the moment. He was an average man with curly brown hair and an abnormally pale face, which grew progressively worse at the thought of addressing a woman of such personality. He stepped foreword and said in halting English, "Er... my friends and I were wondering... what the date is? You seem to be too strange to be from our world so..." While speaking the man nervously twisted the edge of his tattered coat into a fine wrinkle.  
  
The Slayer suppressed a giggle at the cute seen he made and replied, "It's 2000 and you need to relax. What's your name?"  
  
The man blanched at the date, a severe likelihood to his companions. "My name is Marius Pontmercy," he stammered with a quick glance back to the fair-headed one. He in turn, moved foreword and introduced himself and the rest, with perfect English I might add.  
  
A/n: they will all have their names now  
  
Giles nodded a hello as he poured himself a cup of strong tea. "If you would please tell us what you all would like to drink and just how you came to land in my flat that would be superb."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across town, as usual when something odd happens in Sunnydale, someone was kneeling before a tall statue, wearing a long, dark, hooded cape. How cliché. The person stood up and gave a deep sigh. A slender hand reached out and yanked off the hood, revealing a mass of soft golden curls. This someone was a beautiful woman with an eternally young face and sage- like eyes,  
  
"That's it! No matter what father taught me, I can't pray for hours on end like that!"  
  
"Now now, love, we can't just forsake your father like that." A young man, equally handsome and equally eternal moved from the shadows to see his partner. "They should be here now."  
  
"But why aren't they here with us?"  
  
"Maybe they landed some where else. We'll have to look for them." He closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered. "I hate to think of them all alone in this day and age."  
  
The woman smiled and shook her head. "I hear that there's a Slayer in this town. I guess the mystics of this place call even her here, not just some lowly spellcasters like us."  
  
The man frowned. "Lowly? We are the crème de la crème. She should lick our feet and so should Les Amis."  
  
"Yes, and that's just the reason that's we're like this. Grow up and face reality." She turned back to the marble in front of her. "Let's pray for success." She held out her hand and the man took it. They knelt together in front of the Crucifix, which lay before them. They each hoped that their plan would work, as so many others had failed.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I may continue this is I feel the inclination to. I don't know. Reviews are greatly welcomed. See ya next time! 


End file.
